Problem: Rewrite ${((9^{-4})(8^{10}))^{-10}}$ in the form ${9^n \times 8^m}$.
Explanation: ${ ((9^{-4})(8^{10}))^{-10} = (9^{(-4)(-10)})(8^{(10)(-10)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((9^{-4})(8^{10}))^{-10}} = 9^{40} \times 8^{-100}} $